harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Seventh year
Gryffindor Head Boy in 1993.]] A seventh year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their seventh and final year of formal magical education. Seventh years are usually seventeen to eighteen years of age. The seventh year contains the most important exams given at Hogwarts — the N.E.W.T.s. Students conclude their N.E.W.T. level studies in the seventh year, at the end of which they sit the N.E.W.T. exam pertaining to each of their subjects. A student in the seventh year would have the same schedule he or she had in the sixth year, and would sit only those classes in which they received O.W.L.s meeting the minimum requirement of the professor for that subject. However, not all students take N.E.W.T.s as some occupations require only O.W.L.s. Every year, a male and female seventh year Prefect are appointed Head Boy and Head Girl respectively. It is possible that Headmaster (or Headmistress) selects the Head students from among the seventh year prefects each year, though sometimes they may not have been Prefects, as in the case of James Potter. Timetable 1994-1995 school year *Monday **Charms (first period)Harry catches Cedric on his way to Charms in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Tuesday **Unknown *Wednesday **Unknown *Thursday **Unknown *Friday **Unknown 1995-1996 school year *Monday **Herbology (first period)Mentioned by Fred and George in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix **Charms (third period) *Tuesday **Unknown *Wednesday **Unknown *Thursday **Unknown *Friday **Unknown :Defence Against the Dark Arts is known not to be on Mondays. Fred and George mention, on the first day, that they had not yet had D.A.D.A. with Umbridge. Behind the scenes * J. K. Rowling said in an interview that there is some form of graduation ceremony for seventh years that includes riding the Hogwarts boats back across the lake as they leave, but that she chose not to include it in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, as "to have a graduation scene on top of what just happened would've been an absurd bit of anti-climax."PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, December 2007 * J. K. Rowling also stated in the same interview that although Harry, Ron, and Hermione skipped their seventh year to hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to get her N.E.W.T.s and properly graduate. Harry and Ron, however, did not return, and instead worked with Kingsley Shacklebolt to round up stray Death Eaters. *In another interview, J. K. Rowling has stated that Marcus Flint had to repeat his seventh year, due to failing his N.E.W.T.s the first time aroundOnline chat transcript, Scholastic.com, 3 February 2000Rowling's Official Site (text only), accessed 25th July 2011.. *By Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Chapter 26, Gringotts, the Gryffindor 7th Year Boys dormitory was empty; Harry and Ron were out searching for Horcruxes, Dean was in hiding, and Neville and Seamus were in the Room of Requirement.J.K.Rowling Official Site F.A.Q. *Sixth and seventh years in Hogwarts bear a strong resemblance to Sixth Form in Britain. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' Notes and references